Love Can Heal Anything
by GothicRavenxBB4ever
Summary: Kagome has finally been pushed to far. Her happy go lucky attitude dissapears and depression takes its place. Can InuYasha heal her broken heart, which he broke in the first place.


She sat on the edge of her bed holding the knife in her hand. She held it loosely because she didn't know if she wanted to do this. She thought about it but her decision was final. She had seen him again with her. She hated seeing him with her and he knew that. If she was gone to long he came after her but this time he didn't he wasn't there yelling at her for being gone for more than 3 days. That is the reason why she went back because she was scared that something had happened to her beloved half demon. She jumped out of the well and walked to the village when she saw it. Right before her eyes she saw him hold her in his arms and then kiss her. She wanted to yell, scream or something but she didn't she just turned around and walked back to the well. Well…. This is why she was here in this position. She stopped her thoughts and took the blade and sliced her wrists. She sighed at the relief and the pain gave her enjoyment. She couldn't get enough of the relaxing pain. She did it over and over again until she felt her self weaken. She stopped and dropped the knife. She stared at her wrists and started to cry. How could she do this to her self? It was his fault not hers. Why then why did he want her instead it didn't seem right. She laid down not caring that the blood was soaking into her sheets. All this time she had seen him with her but never had this big of an effect on her. This time around her grandfather had died, her mother was never home and when she was the woman was to drunk to do much of anything, her grades were slipping, her brother turned Goth and hung out with the wrong group, and on top of it all she was starting to lose her friends. She just sighed and got up t to go wash her wrist off that were still bleeding. She stared at them but never thought anything of it, if they killed her then so let it be. She walked into her restroom and shut the door.

He came in through her window and lifted his ears to the smell of blood. He looked around until he saw the blood on the bed and spotted the knife on the floor. He panicked and started looking for her. In the bathroom she heard the footsteps and opened the door. He gazed at her as she just looked away. She walked passed him and picked up the blade from the floor.

"Kagome what on the hell is all of this?" He stared at her.

"Nothing."

"Don't fucking lie to me!" He raised his voice at her as he watched her collapse onto the floor. He walked over to her and bent down.

"I don't want to talk about it ok. I know what you will say to me and I am not in the mood." She sat there with anger reflecting in her eyes.

"Talk to me please. I want to know why you would do this t your self." she laughed at him and put her head in her hands. She knew it was her fault all along.

"What is funny? You cutting yourself isn't funny to me."

"It should be. " She looked up at him and she could see the worry in his golden eyes.

"Just tell me why" He pleaded with her to talk to him.

"Because I saw you with her and wit with every thing else going on in my life I can't handle it."

"Me with her? I…. I ummm…that was nothing." He stuttered and put his head down.

"Whatever you say. I know the truth."

"I am telling you the truth ok? She is leaving permanently out of my life and that was a goodbye I even pushed her away after she kissed me, I swear to you Kagome."

"I don't know any more what I think. I just want to die!" She sighed and hit her head wit her fists until something restricted her from hitting her self.

"Stop this! This is bullshit ok I don't want you to die neither does Miroku, Sango and Shippo and more people that you just don't consider."

"What ever InuYasha I have no one that loves me!" He picked her up putting her on her feet.

"That is a damn lie!" She struggled with him. She tried kicking and everything else. He then pushed her on the bed and pinned her down so his face was level to hers so she couldn't escape.

"Yea right!"

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo, your little brother, so many of them I cant even say them all!"

"That is all huh well that isn't enough for me to stay alive "

"I love you too. Is that enough? AM I WORTH LIVING FOR?"

"You don't love me!"

"Meh I do"

"Oh yeah, prove it." He thought about what to do. Ugh come on, he thought to himself, You could do this to Kikyo and you know you want to do the same to her.

"See InuYasha I knew you didn't…" She was interrupted by a kiss. He let his lips linger on hers. He lifted his head up and looked at her.

"Ugh I told you I loved you!"

"I am surprised." She just stared at him. He then kissed her again and he got up and stood up.

"Now that is over with you are comin back with me. "

"Ok" She got up and started to walk towards the bathroom to finish cleaning her self up. He grabbed her waist and turned her towards him. He kissed once more before letting go.

"Kagome I do love you."

"I… I love you too." She walked away form him with a smile upon her face.


End file.
